cawfandomcom-20200216-history
ACW Elite Tournament
The ACW Elite Tournament, formerly King of Anime Tournament, is a tournament that takes place during the hiatus (or "off season") of Anime Championship Wrestling. This is a sixteen man tournament that spans over two rounds untill it is down to four men in the semi-finals. Obviously, the winners of the semi-finals match will meet each other in the finals. The victor of the finals match will be declared the King of Elite for ACW throughout the next active season/year for ACW when it comes back. An incentive or award can be granted depending whether it's warranted or not. This title is not a title to defend and the previous King of Elite cannot compete in the following Elite Tournament to defend his title. The World champion, depending if the tournament is held for Excel or Impulse stars, cannot compete in the tournament either as he is the World champion anyways. The tournament switches brands every offseason/hiatus. 2008 ACW King of Anime Tournament The award for the winner was to represent ACW in a cross promotion mega event called Exodus 2 in which ACW would be joined along with RCWF (now RKDA), NGW, PAWL, Pride AC, and DCW. The plans, however, never finalized and was dropped overall. *5. WWE Superstar and, at the time, WWE Champion John Cena interferred against Monkey D. Luffy and cost him the match. Cena and Luffy would meet at the ACW Draft in 2008, in which Luffy won. *7. The finals was held at the ACW Draft in 2008. Facts *This tournament, although not named the Elite Tournament, was the first ever tournament for the series. *The tournament was held for ACW Impulse. 2011 ACW Elite Tournament *3. A strange "One Piece" clip was played that distracted Luffy and gave Choji the win. *13. After the match, Kankuro (along with Choji Akimichi) attacked Ryu and would be a big factor in the finals match for him against Sagat. Facts *First official Elite Tournament *The format for the tournament was switched from an 8-Man tournnament to a 16-Man Tournament. *ACW Impulse, once again, hosted this tournament. *This tournament was the first ever event for ACW programming ever since the hiatus that lasted two and a half years in 2009. However, the official return for ACW was with ACW Genesis 2011. *No award was given other than the claim as the King of Elite. 2014 ACW Elite Tournament It's that time again as the Elite Tournament makes it's return on the ACW Excel brand. Sixteen Excel stars compete to be the King of Elite of 2014. Go to animecwrestling.webs.com for more information. The tournament begins with Round 1 on April 7th! *2. The ring collapse as Donkey Kong suplexes Miroku from the top rope. Facts *The tournament was the first ACW event to be done in WWE '13. *Excel hosted the tournament for the first time ever. 2015 ACW Elite Tournament It's that time of year again as we look to find our next King of Elite! It's the 2'015 ACW Elite Tournament'! ACW Impulse will be hosting this three week event as one will remain standing to become the new King of Elite! The matches are as followed: *Roronoa Zoro v. Ryu *Brock v. Monkey D. Luffy *Lucas v. Dennis *Sasuke Uchiha v. Solid Snake *Rin v. Mugen *KYO v. Dark Magician *Ness v. Ken Masters *Eren Jaeger v. Ryoma Echizen The 2015 ACW Elite Tournament starts Sunday, March 1st on YouTube! Do not miss it! *11. Dark Magician was found backstage injured. Mugen received a bye into the semi-finals. *15. After the match, Sasuke and Eren shook hands as a sign of respect. Facts *Impulse hosted the tournament for the second time since 2011. 2017 ACW Elite Tournament The 2017 ACW Elite Tournament is an upcoming CAW wrestling tournament produced by Anime Championship Wrestling, and will feature the Excel brand. It will be held at the American Airlines Center in Dallas, Texas, and is scheduled to begin on January 16 was supposedly conclude on February 24. But took a long hiatus until it came back on August 11 and conclude on August 18. It will be sponsored by Global Wrestling Monopoly. It was supposed to originally conclude on February 3 but pushed back due to delays and ACW Owner Hakeem Johnson having personal problems as well. *2. Wave attacked Ginji during his entrance. *9. Wave assaulted Elric post-match. Elric suffered an significant injury on his bicep and shoulder area. *12. Ash Ketchum attacked Joe Higashi during his entrance. *13. Tatsumi almost won his match by forfeit, however Elric insisted on competing. *15. Elric and Sagat shook hands as a sign of respect to each other as warriors post-match. After that, Sagat leaves the ring as Elric celebrates his victory on the top rope in one of the corners. Facts *Excel hosted the tournament for the second time since 2014. *This marks the first time that the tournament will have a theme and the winner of the tournament will be granted a reward. The theme surrounding the tournament will be "New School vs. Old School", with eight wrestlers from franchises that existed from 2000 onward representing the "new school", and another eight wrestlers from franchises that existed from 1999 and prior. The winner of the tournament will receive an ACW Excel Championship match against the champion Akuma at Fusion 2017. Category:Anime Championship Wrestling Category:Anime CAW Category:Tournaments Category:Weeaboos